Better Than Me
by Destany Mitchell
Summary: A three shot piece. Takes place post season 3 with Jude's third and last album wraps. What will happen between her and Tommy? Are they over? Or will they find love?
1. Better Than Me

**A/N: **A three-shot piece I'm in the middle of writing. This is part one, which I finished a couple of months ago. I was going to leave it as a one-shot, but I found some lyrics to finish it into a three shot. I hope you guys like the ficlet! Comments are always appreciated.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the lyrics to the song, Better Than Me. They are from the band Hinder, I just abused them a bit for my fic. I also do not own anything Instant Star Related. Thank You for not suing in advance.

* * *

**Better Than Me**

"So, this is it." She told me, looking excited. I nodded as I ejected the final mix of Jude Harrison's last album. Her three year contract with G Records had ended and she didn't have any intentions of renewing it.

"Yeah, this is it." I said, not quite sure how to feel about it. She beamed at me and I couldn't help but smile back. This album…it's the best she's ever done. I was proud of my girl. She's come a long way since the day she stepped into the studio for the first time to the last.

I handed her a copy of the finished recordings, not bothering to tease her with it like I had in the past. It was…tradition, but I wasn't in the mood for playful banter. I wasn't sure why, but something felt almost wrong about this. She took the disk from me and looked at it and then back at me.

"OK, so this one's blank or something right?" She asked and I shook my head no.

"Legit bootleg." I informed her, sticking a more official disk that had the G Major Logo on it into the drive and hitting record once again. I watched the computer show the progress, not wanting to look into her eyes because I knew what I'd see there and I didn't want to deal with this.

"OK, what gives?" She asked, and I glanced at her, her hands on her hips, disk in her right hand fanned away from her body. Her blonde hair was loose and falling into her face but she didn't let it get in her way.

"Nothing." I told her as I glanced at the disk and willed the computer to burn faster. The faster the burn, the faster I had an excuse to get away and the longer I could avoid the inevitable.

"Right…" She said as she looked at the disk in her hand and then back at me. "So, what's in your plans now?" She asked me casually. I looked up at her, wondering how she could be so damn casual about the whole thing.

"I don't know." I said honestly.

"It's just…well, I know you and Darius don't get along all that well and…"

"Jude, I'm not tied down here. I'm here because I want to be." I told her, not looking away from the computer. 20 done. G Major now has the latest technology and the damn thing is slower than molasses draining through a filter.

"I was just wondering. I mean, I…"

"I know what you're referring to Jude." I snapped, not really meaning to. Jude knows my history with Darius Mills and she's right. We don't always see eye-to-eye and I was only staying here because SHE was here. Do I admit that to anyone but myself? No. Why not? I don't know, but it seems like the thing to do.

"OK, sorry." She said, looking away from me and down at the floor. 25. Great, now I made her feel bad.

"Jude, I didn't mean"

"I'm fine." She said, not sounding fine. I sighed. An awkward silence fell over us and I fidgeted in my seat.

"So, where are you going again?" I asked her, briefly remembering her mention some kind of trip once the album was wrapping. At the time, I wasn't too keen on listening. It was the same day she informed me she wasn't going to renew her contract with G Major. I still don't know why it bothers me so much, but it does. The fact that she's walking out of my life bothers the hell out me.

She got this big grin and her face lit up at the question.

"Just…anywhere. I'm going to go and just…go." She informed me, bouncing on the balls of her feet. I raised an eyebrow. What she said made no logical sense and somehow, I still managed to understand what she meant.

"That's cool." I told her and she nodded excitedly.

"I just…need to go, ya know? I want to go and see the world…well, maybe not the whole world, but just…pick a place and go and keep going." She said, her voice full of passion. I nodded in understanding.

I'd done the same thing when I left Boyz Attack and got Frozen, well, frozen. I needed to reinvent myself…think about what I wanted. And while I was drinking my sorrows away in Prague, Georgia called me with a favor to produce for her because her main producer decided to up and leave. Georgia was like an Aunt that I never had and I got on a plane to Toronto 5 years ago and never left…even though I tried.

"When are you leaving?" I asked and she shrugged.

"I'm not sure yet. Probably in a week or two." She answered and I felt my heart sink. A week or two and Jude Harrison would be out of my life. Possibly forever. "You should come with me. Ya know, keep me company, translate the foreign languages so I don't look like an ass." She said casually and I smirked.

Jude was terrible at other languages. She told me she knew some French but she even butchers "Bonjour". I don't want to know what she'd do in a native country.

"Tempting." I told her as I glanced at the monitor once again. 45 complete.

"Come on Quincy." She said, looking disappointed.

"I don't know Jude. I don't even know what I'm going to do yet." It's true, but I still wasn't sure if she was joking that I come with her.

"I know, I know…it's just a thought." She said with a shrug.

I didn't say anything more about the subject and she looked mildly disappointed but said nothing. _Does she really want me to go_? I wondered.

Her cell rang and she picked it up and flipped it open. I sighed as she chatted away to…someone.

Here's the deal. I love Jude. I know that. I'm pretty certain she loves me and not even the age difference is stopping me anymore. But every time I see her with that innocent face, her bubbling happiness, I know that if she got mixed up with me and my issues…that would all be gone. She wouldn't be innocent anymore and I would still love her but I'd break her without meaning to and then I'd be guiltier than sin. She doesn't know I have an alcohol problem…well, had. I've been sober for 2 years but it doesn't make the craving any easier.

Jude snapped her phone shut and the sound snapped me out of my thoughts. She looked at me, her eyes apologetic.

"I gatta go." She informed me. I waved her out.

"It's fine." I told her, and she sighed.

"Look, I…I want to see you before I leave." She said, her voice hesitant and cautious. I nodded and she beamed happily. "I'll call ya!" She said, bouncing out of the studio office and leaving me alone.

83 complete.

I sighed and sat down in the chair. _You should come with me,_ She told me. I shook my head. No, I shouldn't. Besides, she was joking. She didn't really WANT me to go. It would defeat the purpose of going off and figuring out her life. Doing what she wanted. I sighed and stared blankly at the screen and let my mind wander, thinking about what's next for me. I knew leaving G Major was probably in the future. But after that…I don't know. I had offers for years that I turned down to other, bigger, studios. Maybe I should get a change of scenery. Go somewhere new, get away from all of this. Away from her constant memory. Or maybe I should pull a Jude and just…go. Get some perspective on my life and then decide what's next on the agenda of life for Tom Quincy.

I pulled out a pad of paper and started writing. I had to get my thoughts in order and a song was usually the best way to do it. I wasn't consciously aware of what I wrote, I just wrote, the pen scratching furiously across the pages. I stopped when the computer proclaimed 100 complete and ejected the disk. I pulled it out of the drive, saved the track order and shut down the computer. I labeled the disk and set it on Darius's desk. I went back to the office to clear up the rest of my mess when my eyes fell on the notebook I had been writing in. I picked it up and read over the lyrics, not remembering what I had wrote.

I made some lyric adjustments and mentally assigned the right beats to it. I went into Studio A, knowing this late in the evening it would be empty, and set up shop.

I stepped into the sound booth and picked up my acoustic and tuned it a bit. I hadn't played it in months, Jude preferring to play her own beats and got surprisingly good at it. Lately, I just played around on the keyboard when we wrote together instead of doing guitar chords with her.

I sat down on the stool and began to strum a bit, correcting myself and trying to find a beat that matched what my mind had already calculated out. Finding the right rhythm, I started the chord combination over and tried out the lyrics, my mind flashing back as I did so.

"_I think you can do much better than me_"

A thought that I had kept in mind over all the years. A fact that I knew was true. She could do better than me. Has done better than me.

"_After all the lies that I made you believe_"

The time of her 16th birthday when I kissed her and told her to forget it. I panicked. I got caught up in a moment and kissed her. I was scared to face what I had done by doing this and I told her it meant nothing; to forget it.

"_Guilt kicks in and I start to see_"

The worst mistake I ever did and I have made lots of mistakes in the past. Keep making more and more mistakes. And that's the one regret that stands out in my mind. Lying to Jude about that night and not confessing that I loved her.

"_The edge of the bed where your nightgown used to be_"

And now she was leaving…possibly for good. And I don't know what to think about that. I don't know what to do with myself. I want her to go, to get on with her life. And at the same time, I want her to stay here and record another album.

"_I told myself I won't miss you_"

I tell myself that. That if she leaves, I'll be ok. I won't miss her. I'll continue my life and I'll be fine.

_  
_"_But I remembered_"

I always remember. When I finally get myself to believe that it doesn't matter that she's leaving, I remember something…anything and everything about her.

"_What it feels like beside you_"

All the hugs, the goofing off in the studio, the way she makes me feel alive just by being in the same room as me. The way I feel when I'm with her and that hurts the most - that I'll never feel that way again.

"_I really miss your hair in my face_"

The way that she hugs me and all I can see of her is her red/blonde locks. The way it clouds everything I see.

I closed my eyes as I continued to strum and sing the next few lines, memories overpowering my mind, but I was able to continue.

"_And the way your innocence tastes_"

The taste of her strawberry lip gloss when we kissed, her velvety lips soft and glossy and all that more kissable.

"_And I think you should know this_"

Something she should know. Something she should remember when she thinks about me…if she thinks about me.

"_You deserve much better than me_"

Someone who'd treat her right; someone who would love her without breaking her. Someone who knew what love was.

"_While looking through your old box of notes_"

I bet she didn't know that I kept all the little notes she wrote me. Everything from her random blurbs she stuck on my desk or on the soundboard to things she confessed and songs that went unrecorded.

"_I found those pictures I took_"

Once in the studio, I had set up a camera to take a picture of us together. I had the intention on framing it for her birthday, having no clue what do get her.

"_That you were looking for_"

She bugged me for weeks for a copy of the picture and I ended up giving it to her early and came up with another idea for her birthday instead.

I heard the studio door open and I didn't have to glance up to see who it was. I knew the presence and I continued anyway, not bothering to acknowledge.

"_If there's one memory I don't want to lose_"

I thought back to the first time I felt close to her. The first time I realized I had some form of feelings for her.

"_That time at the mall…_"

when she sang 24 Hours for the first time

"…_You and me in the dressing room_"

The place we had our heart to heart about friends changing because of our careers. The moment I realized I could help her cope with fame. Maybe even help her not sacrifice herself along the way.

I failed in that goal. She did sacrifice herself. She gave into Darius's demands at my request. I shouldn't have let her do it, but I was run down and too tired to help her fight. I was too busy trying to keep our jobs secure to worry about her life.

"_I told myself I won't miss you_"

That I don't need her.

"_But I remembered_"

Like always, memories haunt my mind. Always memories of us.

"_What it feels like beside you_"

That comfortable feeling. The feeling of being whole and complete. A feeling I never felt with anyone else before her.

"_I really miss your hair in my face_"

Her soft locks.

"_And the way your innocence tastes_"

"_And I think you should know this_"

Should know and keep in mind. Should remember when you think about me and should keep in mind when you insist about loving me.

"_You deserve much better than me_"

And she does. Always has and always will.

"_The bed I'm lying in is getting colder_"

Just the thought of her leaving…it kills me. It makes me dead inside.

"_Wish I never would've said it's over_"

Never told her to forget. Never told her that we couldn't be. That she didn't matter all that much to me when she's my world. My constant.

"_And I can't pretend that I won't think about you when I'm older_"

Because she'll always be on my mind. I'll always think about her. Wonder if things could be different. Could have been different. As much as I'd love for it to change, the fact still remains that we can't be together.

"_Cause we never really had our closure"_

We never got to see where things would go. And now…it's too late. Her last album was finished. She was leaving…quite possibly for good.

I strummed a bit on the guitar, the sad chords becoming rougher and faster as I sang the next part.

"_This can't be the end_"

After everything we've been through. After all the obstacles, the lies, the deceit thrown at both of us, and now we're over. Done with. Maybe fate really does deal against me. It seems every time I find happiness, it's torn away from me.

"_I really miss your hair in my face_"

I opened my eyes again but didn't look through the glass at the person I knew was there watching and listening. I knew who was there, and that person knew who I was singing about.

"_And the way your innocence tastes_"

"_And I think you should know this_"

I had a fleeting thought about the lyrics. Maybe it wasn't her I was trying to convince. Maybe it was myself.

"_You deserve much better than me_"

I lie. I cheat. I drink too much, partied too hard, the favorite subject of Tabloid Reporters, and I'm terrified of commitment.

"_I really miss your hair in my face_"

Her soft blonde hair. Her overwhelming presence.

"_And the way your innocence tastes_"

**Her. **

"_And I think you should know this_"

I continued strumming and I looked up into the glass. Looked straight into her sad blue eyes and my hands faltered across the chords for a moment. Her look killed me. Cut straight through me and made me want to take her sadness away.

As I finished the last lyrics, not looking away from her eyes, my voice softening as I sang the last words. Not what I originally had planned, but her presence changes everything. Changes me.

"_You deserve much better than me_"


	2. Surrender

**A/N: **wow! You guys never cease to amaze me! Thanks so much for all the wonderful support for this ficlet. :D I'm glad that you all enjoyed part 1 so much. I have been on a severe high (a good non-drug-induced high) since the Evanescence Concert last night. It freaking rocked! I'm still on the concert high. m/ Anyway, thanks again for the support. Glad you all liked it. I hope this part isn't a disappointment. One more to go after this one!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the lyrics to the song "Surrender" (in italics). The song was written by Amy Lee for the band, Evanescence back in their earlier days.

* * *

**Surrender  
Part 2**

_Is this real enough for you_

I stared at Tommy, his eyes on mine. I couldn't look away. As much as I wanted to go to him, to hug him, to kiss him, to tell him I didn't need better than him…that he was it for me…I was frozen. Frozen in place. I was shocked and my brain wouldn't function.

_You were so confused_

His eyes reflected his pain and I realized that I caused it. That it was because of me that he was feeling his pain. The reason I was feeling mine. Because, this time, _I_ was the one leaving. _I_ was the one running away from us.

_Now that you've decided to stay_

I felt a tear fall down my face as the full force of his beautiful song hit me. My God. He loved me.

_We'll remain together_

And now it was over.

_You can't abandon me_

He turned away from me and broke contact, but I still couldn't move, frozen at the soundboard. He didn't make any other acknowledge of my presence as he got off the stool and began putting his guitar away and straightening the recording booth.

_You belong to me_

I watched him busy himself, my eyes never leaving him and my mind thinking about his song. I couldn't get the words out of my mind. "you deserve much better than me". No, I didn't. All I wanted…all I needed, was him.

_Breathe in and take my life in you_

I snapped myself out of my reverie and walked over to the door that separated the sound booth from the mixing booth. I paused as my trembling fingers touched the door handle.

_No longer myself only you_

What was I going to say? What was I going to do? I didn't know. I didn't care. I didn't want him to shut me out. To pretend like it was nothing when it meant everything.

_There's no escaping me,_

I took a deep breath and opened the door and closed it softly behind me. He didn't acknowledge I was in the room. Like I was as unimportant as one of the microphones.

"Tommy?" I managed to say, my voice coming out strained from the emotions I was feeling.

_My love_

He stopped busying himself and looked over at me. His eyes not meeting my gaze.

_Surrender_

He looked away and proceeded to ignore me. I sighed and stepped closer to him. Either to make him unable to ignore me or to be closer to him…I don't know which was my true motivation. I felt compelled to be beside him. Like some invisible force was pulling me to him.

_Darling, there's no sense in running_

I stopped just behind him and bit my lower lip as I lay a tentative hand on his shoulder. He tensed at the action and turned around to face me.

_You know I will find you_

His eyes locked on mine again and no words were spoken. None needed to be. His eyes reflected his regret, his sorrow, and his love. Mine were soft and communicated my concern and love.

_Everything is perfect now_

I could have stayed forever in his gaze. Loose myself in his emotional depths. Drown in his soulful oceans and never think twice.

_We can live forever_

"I thought you left." Tommy said, breaking the silence and snapping me into the present.

"I did…sort of." I answered and sighed. "I forgot my lyric book."

He nodded and looked away from my gaze. Don't shut down Tommy, I mentally pleaded. Talk to me. Be with me.

_You can't abandon me_

I reached out and took his hand in mine. He glanced down and watched as I caressed his calloused hands and intertwined our fingers. The feeling was like home. A perfect fit.

_You belong to me_

"Tommy," I said, softly. He looked up into my eyes, and for once I couldn't read his expression.

_Breathe in and take my life in you_

"Jude…"

_No longer myself only you_

"No," I said, pleaded. "Listen to me." He sighed.

_There's no escaping me, my love_

"Come with me." I said, looking him directly into his eyes and stepping a bit closer. We were only inches apart but it felt like a mile.

_Surrender_

He bowed his head and blew out a breath.

"Tommy, please." I pleaded. I needed this. I needed him. I wanted us to find a way to make us work. To be together.

"I don't know Jude." He told me, honestly.

"Why not?"

"Jude, I'm not the guy for you." He told me. It was my turn to sigh.

"And who are you to decide that?" I asked. He disentangled my hand and stepped a bit away from me. I suddenly felt chilled without his close presence and I wrapped my arms around myself.

"I want you to be happy." He told me, looking away from my eyes.

"_You_ make me happy." I told him, stressing the "you". I stepped towards him and he stepped back.

"No, I don't. I only cause you pain."

"Right, and _this_ makes me happy?" I asked, feeling tears sting my eyes. Damn it Tommy!

"Jude…" He said softly and I shook my head and looked away from him, tears spilling down my cheeks unchecked. I sniffed and I felt his hand under my chin, forcing me to look up at him. His eyes were soft and comforting.

He reached up and wiped the tears off my cheeks but more kept spilling from my eyes.

_Hands up slowly_

He pulled me into him and held me close. I gripped the fabric of his shirt and couldn't hold back the sob. He stroked my hair and murmured sweet nothings into my ear and it just made me cry harder.

_Give into..._

I wanted him to love me. I wanted to be the girl he wanted. I wanted to be the one he confided to. The one who held his heart and knew him in ways no other person ever could. I wanted us to be Tommy and Jude. I didn't want us to be like this. I didn't want things to end like this.

His grip tightened around me, as if he sensed my thoughts. Like he could read my mind and know what I was thinking. His hands glided down my head and back, stroking my hair in slow, rhythmic strokes. The feeling only made me want him more. Only made me wish for what we are not.

I felt my sobs quieting and I closed my eyes and just took in the feeling of him. His scent – his masculinity that can only be described as Tommy. The smell that calmed me and made me feel like nothing could ever harm me. The presence that make everything seem ok no matter how bad my life got. I don't know how I could go on without him. I sniffed and pulled back, looking back up into his eyes.

_Breathe in and take my life in you_

"You ok?" He asked, looking concerned at me. I shook my head in the negative.

"No, I'm not." I said honestly. He looked panged at the honestly.

_No longer myself only you_

"I'm sorry, Jude." He told me, looking purely sincere.

"Yeah…me too." I said, sniffling again.

_There's no escaping me, my love_

He reached out and caressed my cheek.

_Surrender_

I looked up at him and I could see his inner conflict in his eyes.

_Surrender_

He bent down and kissed my damp cheek and I closed my eyes as his soft lips touched my skin.

_Surrender_

He pulled back and I left my eyes close a moment before I opened them and looked into his eyes. Conflict gone. I felt disappointment clench my heart.

_Surrender_

"Good bye, Jude." He said, a small smile on his face. I felt hot tears sting my eyes again.

"Yeah…good bye." I said, my voice letting my disappointment show.

"Jude…"

"It's fine." I lied, walking past him.

_You will surrender to me_

I opened the door to the outer studio.

"Jude?"

I stopped but didn't turn.

_There's no escaping from me_

"I love you." He told me, his voice sad. I sighed.

"I love you, too." I told him and walked through the door, letting it close behind me, knowing full well he wasn't telling me as a proclamation, but as a finality.

_I know you want her to be_

I left the studio, tears falling silently down my face, regret filling my heart. I fell for him and fell for him hard. And he broke my heart. And I still wanted him.

_You must surrender to me_


	3. Anywhere

**A/N: **Arg, so sorry guys! I meant to post this on Tuesday, but stuff happened. I'm a newer Media Admin for a newer instant star site and we got a virus on the forums and I've been working with the main admins to get the boards running smooth again. On top of that, I had 2 tests, friend drama that seems to be never ending, and work…stories and updates have been on the backburner. I'm going to try and get running back updated tonight as well. I don't know how I'll succeed because, honestly, I haven't been in a writing mood. Sorry for delays. I hope you guys enjoy this. On a plus side, I wrote fanmail to Alexz Johnson and got a response and autographed picture today. It made my week.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything here – just the idea. Song – Anywhere by Evanescence (I know, I know, again, but they're an awesome band and their lyrics just work).

A Note before I begin, as always, italics are song lyrics. The bold/italics is how the song opens, and I did it different to set it off as a 'letter' versus a thought background how songfics usually are…it'll make sense, hopefully, as you read it. Enjoy!

* * *

**Anywhere (part 3)**

It's been two weeks since the day in the studio. Two weeks since I last saw Jude. Since I held her. Since I talked to her. I hear through the grape vine that she's leaving today. And she didn't ever say good bye. As much as I wanted it to be this way, it still hurt. To know we were over. That it was done and finished. Something that never had a chance to begin was killed so effectively so fast.

I walked into G Major and walked into my office. I sat down at my desk and sighed heavily. It was quiet here. Ever since she walked out the door, my life has been quiet. Safe. Boring even. I wasn't use to being bored and I didn't like the feeling.

God what that girl did to me. I thought as I shook my head. I glanced down and saw a piece of paper folded on my desk. I frowned. I didn't put anything like that there. I picked up the paper and unfolded it and read the words that were wrote neatly on the page.

_**Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me?**_

_**And, dear my love, haven't you longed to be free?**_

**_I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you,_  
_And at sweet night, you are my own._**

My eyes read over the words with a heavy heart. Jude. I thought sadly. The words were like a knife to the heart. Of course I wanted to be with her. That wasn't the problem. I'm not good for her.

_Take my hand_

I finished reading her letter and sighed as I placed it down. I wanted nothing more than to go and hold her. To run off to…god only knew where, and start a new life together. One where we _could_ be together. Would be together.

_We're leaving here tonight_

I groaned to myself and shook my head. I had to stop thinking about her. I had to stop wanting her. She was an addiction. A drug, and I willingly became an addict.

_There's no need to tell anyone_

I got out of my chair and paced my office a bit. I felt restless and unnerved. I needed to do something. Anything.

_They'd only hold us down_

I opened the door and bolted towards the studio. I may as well turn my excess energy on work. Do something productive than to sit and sulk and wish that she wasn't leaving. That things could be different for us.

_So by the morning light_

I sat down in my chair in Studio A and flipped on the soundboards. I had nothing else to do so I began to mix some tracks for another one of my artists.

_We'll be half way to anywhere_

As I tried to focus on the task at hand, I found my mind slipping. I found myself thinking about her. Wondering what she was doing. Where she going? I tossed the headphones off my head in frustration. I leaned down and propped my head up in my hands. This can't be happening.

_Where love is more than just your name_

--------------------------

_I have dreamt of a place for you and I_

I zipped up my huge duffle and glanced around my bare room once more. I didn't take everything, but the essentials were all gone. I had several outfits crammed in the duffle along with a pair of boots, flipflops, toiletries, favorite cds and pictures of my friends and family – the ones I cared about.

_No one knows who we are there_

As my eyes sweeped around my room, my gaze locked on a picture frame laying on top of my bare dresser. I crossed my room and held the frame, staring at the moment in time captured.

_All I want is to give my life only to you_

It was a random picture that Kwest had snapped of Tommy and me in the studio during the production of my first album. It was a picture that caught us both off guard, but captured our essence so very well. Tommy was seated next to me, his arm around the back of my chair. We were both staring into each others eyes – probably during an argument over lyrics that we always had. But behind the stubborn glance, you can see something more in both of our gazes.

_I've dreamt so long_

Or maybe it was something that only I saw. I traced the outline of his jaw with my finger, tears stinging my eyes. I kissed my left fingertips and held them over his lips before setting the frame back down.

_I cannot dream anymore_

I turned away from the dresser and walked over to my bag. I picked it up with a muffled 'oof' and left my room, closing the door behind me. Once at the bottom of the stairs, I let the bag drop from my shoulder and my sister pulled me into a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you Jude." She said, pulling back and smoothing out my hair.

"Me too Sades." She smiled at me sadly and nodded.

"You're gonna come back, right?" She asked me.

_Let's run away_

"I…I don't know." I told her honestly. I didn't know if I would come back. I didn't know where I was going or how long I was going to be gone. I just knew I had to. Just…get away.

She nodded and looked like she was going to cry. It surprised me a bit. Sadie about to cry because I'm leaving? I mean, for YEARS she denied I was her sister. And then I became famous.

"Call me, ok?" Sadie said and I nodded. She smiled at me and we hugged once more. "Bye Jude." She said.

"Bye Sadie." I told her and she helped me grab my duffle and we carried it outside to my car in silence.

"You sure you're just going to leave your car at the airport?"

"Dad and Jamie said they were going to get it for me." I told my sister as I heaved the bag into the truck and slammed it shut.

"OK." She said and sighed once more.

"I'll be ok Sades."

"I know." She said, and shrugged. "What can I say…little sis is all grown up." I smiled at her and we hugged once more.

I got into my car and waved at her before I started the ignition and backed down the drive and pulled onto the street.

_I'll take you there_

I made it to the airport without incident. I got my bag checked and headed into the lobby to check departure times. Of course, my flight was on a three hour delay. Great.

_We're leaving here tonight_

I sighed and headed towards the food court area. I didn't really want food, but at least I could get a coffee and maybe grab a copy of Rolling Stone or something to read to keep myself entertained.

_There's no need to tell anyone_

As I scanned the magazines, my eyes stopped on a gossip mag. "Jude Harrison Leave the Industry!" It proclaimed. I sighed and picked it up and flipped to the featured article, skimming through the summary of my three years of being an "Instant Star".

"Jude?" I heard a deep male voice say. I gasped and closed the magazine as I spun around, not recognizing the person who was speaking to me.

"Um…yeah?" He smiled at me and I continued to be confused.

"You are Jude Harrison." He said, looking proud of himself. I just smiled at the man. The price of fame. "Can you sign this for me?" He asked, holding out my second cd. I was surprised this guy had it with him, but whatever.

"I don't have a pen." I told him and he padded his jacket and pulled one out and handed it to me. I went through the usually pleasantries when signing and handed him the cd and the pen. The man left happy and I felt homesick.

I was going to miss my band, my job, singing, recording, my producer.

_They'd only hold us down_

Tommy. I thought, feeling a pang in my heart. I set the magazine down, no longer interested in reading anything and walked aimlessly through the airport, lost in my own thoughts. Tommy. The man was a double edged sword for me. I loved him and I hated him. I loved him for being…him. For his ability to understand me and my music, for making me a better musician, for standing by me when he didn't have a reason to, and most importantly, for not losing faith in me.

I hated him because he's broken my heart more times than I could count. He loved me but he didn't want me. One minute he'd be open like a book and the next I couldn't scratch his surface with a titanium nail.

_So by the mornings light_

I didn't want to fall for him. I didn't want to even LIKE him. But I did, and it happened. I fell hard and fast and I don't think I'll ever find anyone that will make me feel the way he does. I've tried other boyfriends - Shay, Jamie, and Speed, to name a few – and they didn't compare. They didn't measure up. They weren't Tommy.

_We'll be half way to anywhere_

I groaned as I walked and made my way over by the departure schedules to see if my flight was pushed back further or miraculously defied the time estimate and would be here within the next 10 minutes. It's happened before…once.

_Where no one needs a reason_

The lobby was full of people and it was hard to view the right screen. I walked slowly and carefully as I looked for my flight number on each of the screens, not having too much success.

I kept walking and reading and felt myself collide into someone. I let out a squeak of shock and felt myself loosing balance. Strong arms wrapped around me and helped me steady myself.

"Thanks," I said, trying to recover a bit. I realized almost at the same time what had just happened. "OMG, I'm so sor…" I trailed off as I looked up and saw the person who I had just run into. My heart stopped in my chest and my breathing stopped. I couldn't believe he was here.

--------------------------

My arm was still around her as she gaped up at me. I knew I would explain why I was there, but I found myself unable to. God she's so beautiful that she takes my breath away.

_Forget this life_

"Tommy?" She managed to say, her voice sounding confused.

_Come with me_

I smiled at her. Her confused blue eyes looked into mine and I couldn't bring myself to look away. _Don't look back you're safe now_

I reached up and brushed a strand of blonde hair from her eyes and she watched me.

"I'm sorry." I told her, caressing her cheek softly.

_Unlock your heart_

Her eyes closed and she leaned into my touch.

_Drop your guard_

I stopped the ministrations and her eyes fluttered open, looking directly into mine.

_No one's left to stop you_

I leaned down tentatively and kissed her softly.

_Forget this life_

I pulled back from her and she looked at me, confusion in her gaze.

_Come with me_

"I couldn't stop thinking about you." I told her softly.

_Don't look back you're safe now_

"Tommy…?"

_Unlock your heart_

"I love you, Jude," I told her, laying my forehead against hers. "I don't think I can live my life without you."

_Drop your guard_

Her arms circled around me and I pulled her closer to me. I saw tears welling up in her eyes.

"Don't cry, Girl." I said softly and she sniffed slightly.

_No one's left to stop you now_

I bent down and kissed her once again, this time putting everything into it. She responded with just as much need. My hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her tightly to me, our bodies molded perfectly together. I felt her fingers tangling themselves in my hair.

My lungs burned with the need for oxygen and I pulled back reluctantly. I watched as she licked her lips and look back up at me. I flashed her a grin.

"Is that offer still open?" I asked.

"What offer?" She asked, sounding breathless.

"The one where I come with you wherever it is you're going." I asked and she smiled coyly at me. I raised an eyebrow in questioning.

"Depends." She said, looking seductively at me.

"On?"

She laughed slightly and grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me closer to her.

"This," She answered and kissed me deeply.

I smiled into her kiss before responding with as much thoroughness as she gave me. We both pulled back when the need to breath became overwhelmingly needy.

She smiled up at me and took my hand in hers. Our fingers had a mind of their own and automatically laced together. We walked out of the lobby and towards the terminals.

_We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name  
_

**Fin!**

**And with that, the end of another 'era'.**


End file.
